Finding Rui
by mandy14
Summary: Dum Dum, the awesomeness that is Rui! The story takes place after the final movie of Hana Yori Dango. But it wasn't really over for Rui. There's action, romance, stripes, Domyouji's stupidity, Maknio's newfound maternal instincts and much more!
1. Chapter 1: The Girl In Stripes

Finding Rui

Author's Note: Hey all! It's my first time writing a Hana Yori Dango fan fiction. Please be kind if I don't get all the characters right. Ha ha. BTW my characters are based off of the Jap Drama, not the Manga. So they may seem a bit out of character if you've only read the Manga. Lol or saw the other versions too. I chose to write this cause it's my fave. Drama ever! Also I love Rui and I wanted to write a story for him. I thought he deserved a happy ending with someone, also I started to imagine what would happen if the Drama continued past the movie. Lol yes, I am very obsessed, but this should help me with that obsession. Enjoy and Review! Oh also I've always been a DomyoujixMakino fan, but I did really like RuixMakino too. Rui really melts your heart! Hehe.

P.S.: The setting of the time is January, just to mention it if anyone was curious. =D

Rui's POV

(Set up of scene, Rui is tossing and turning in his bed.)

That memory was creeping up on me in my dreams. It was Christmas Eve; I was at Makino and Domyouji's new house they had moved into in November. Makino and I were waiting for Domyouji to come home with his surprise gift. It was getting late and Makino had fallen asleep on me now. I wasn't uncomfortable by this anymore; I had been over her for a while now. I sighed looking contentedly looking at their fireplace as my six month pregnant friend began to snore on my shoulder. I laughed soundlessly; it was comforting that Makino hadn't changed at all, from the moment I met her. Then I heard the familiar footsteps of my best friend entering the living room. "Rui." He called softly.

I woke up his voice sounded as if it was right in my ear. I sighed feeling sad now; I was alone in my big empty room. I felt cold even though I had so many blankets on me. I really missed all of my friends; it'd been two weeks since I saw all of four of them. We were just hanging out like we used to before Makino graduated. I didn't notice that I was really alone, until all of them started talking about relationships! I was reading a book and listening to the conversation too. Makino and Domyouji were giddy as ever about the baby, they were a having a boy. Domyouji was more excited then Makino, which was a lot. Heh. Sojiro was going on dates with Yuki-chan but still seeing other girls too, he didn't want just one girl yet. Surprisingly, for Akira, he'd been going out with only one woman for two weeks. It was an American woman who barely knew Japanese. She was still better at it than Domyouji though. I told him that and of course, he pulled me up by my shirt and said, "_I will kill you_." But he let go and didn't stay mad for long, he had definitely grown up since he met Makino. Then she asked a question that hadn't once crossed my mind, since both my loves had never worked out anyways.

"Rui are you dating anyone?"

At first I just smiled like she told a good joke, then I realized she was actually serious.

"No." I kept the smile on my face; it really didn't bother me that I wasn't seeing anyone.

"Rui, you're going to turn into a monk if you don't get out more." Akira said concerned.

"Why don't you come out with us tonight for old time's sake?" Sojiro said hopeful.

"Mm." I nodded, it couldn't hurt I guess, I probably would end up reading while the two of them had "fun."

"No!" Makino said suddenly defiant.

"Hey, what do you care if Rui is with other girls? Are you jealous? Don't tell me you secretly want him?!" Domyouji was fuming.

"Dummy! Of course not! I just think Rui should meet a real girl, not just some tramps!" Makino then shuddered, as if she were remembering something horrible.

"Makino did you by any chance come to the club that one time and saw me-

"No, stop there! I already remembered the incident!" She put her hand up.

I laughed, "And Domyouji I don't want Makino either, since she's got so big she's not as cute."

Makino glared at me than puffed her cheeks out to look bigger.

"Are you saying my wife isn't cute?! Her being pregnant has made her more beautiful!" Domyouji boomed.

"I see." I laughed quietly.

"But really Rui, I still feel bad for hurting you. I want to you to be happy with someone." Makino started getting teary eyed, she was having mood swings all the time.

"Ah yes, Makino the heartbreaker. I heard you broke it off with Nishida-san, poor guy." Akira joked.

"Wow Tsukshi I didn't know you liked older men!" Sojiro laughed.

From there Domyouji started questioning Makino if she was having an affair. Ah, he was still so insecure, it's entertaining for us to see if we can bug him though.

I came back to the present and looked at my clock, it was only midnight. Akira and Sojiro were probably at that club with a bunch of girls whose names they wouldn't remember. My head was really feeling heavy, literally. I decided to go for a walk. I would have taken my car, but this time I wanted to use my legs to relieve the extra weight in my head.

The fresh air felt so good like a sweet lover, what's wrong with me? I've never cared if I had anyone, why did wake up feeling the opposite? I didn't even know where I was going and soon I found myself walking down an alley way. Right when I was about to go back home, realizing how ridiculous I was acting, there was a loud crash. Then I saw a girl with honey brown hair running frantically my way. Another stupid girl running away from a guy she didn't want. Ha me find a girl I could be serious about, there is no one for me. I should take Akira up on his offer on being a monk; I could get use to that. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the girl crash into me and knock me down.

I waited for her to get off of me, quickly say sorry and keep running.

"Ow." She moaned, not moving still on top of me.

I coughed to get her attention so she'd let me up.

"Oh uh sorry." She replied quietly.

Just as I predicted, soon she'd be out of my way and let me be. I heard three men's voices, they sounded angry. Looks like there was more than one guy that wanted her. Yup girls these days, none of them were good. She finally got up stumbling a little almost headed into the wall. I stood up to see the men; they looked like they were from the mafia. She was going to have a tough time getting away, but she got herself in this mess.

I turned around starting to walk away; the girl was still stumbling around. That's when she stumbled my way and grabbed my hand running away with me. I was so surprised at first I let her pull me along. Then I stopped when we were on a street pulling her back.

"What are you doing?" I said calmly, but impatient to hear her answer and then leave.

She turned to look at me and I noticed she was wearing a striped scarf and coat.

"Well I wanted to slow them down I figured they'd get distracted if I dragged you along with me." She said as if it was the most normal thing.

"Oh." I said not caring and started walking away. She obviously had some issues and I wasn't going to be apart of them.

"Wait!"

I ignored her. She followed after me.

"Hey, I said wait." She pulled on my arm.

I jerked her away; not in the mood for stupid games.

She still kept after me.

"It was a matter of life and death for me, I had to do something. You just happened to be around." She said casually walking beside me.

"I see." I said not really interested in what she had to say."

"Hey, you can't just leave me alone out here."

"Why's that?" I said yawning already annoyed at her.

"Well cause you wouldn't be a good person, knowing that if you leave me I'll probably end up dead. Then tomorrow on the news while you eat your breakfast, you'll hear about my death and feel guilty."

"Huh." I said quietly. This girl didn't know when to stop talking.

"Sorry, but I won't let you leave me, I refuse to die tonight."

Then she jumped onto my back, I was surprised by her again and when I tried to shake her off I tripped over sidewalk. How many times was I going to hit the concrete with my body?

"Ah, sorry." This time she got up quickly, she was catching on…

I sighed too tired for this to go on any longer.

"Look I'll take you home, but that's all I'll-

I was cut off mid sentence by the sight of her as she fell over the side walk. She really must have been out of it, because she was knocked out cold.

Great, this is just perfect. I thought sarcastically as I home a random girl at one o'clock in the morning. I was actually feeling exhausted by the time I got home and reached my bedroom, her coat must way a ton. I unloaded my heavy "luggage" onto my bed. I was feeling too sleepy to put her in the guest room. I noticed her breathing had become harsh; I felt her forehead. Yup she had a fever. I never thought I'd be spending this night, or morning I should say, taking care of a girl I didn't know.

Once I got her coat off and under my blankets, it appeared she had started to relax. For awhile I just stated at her wondering why I'd ran into her. Or she ran into me more or less. I realized why I had been drawn to look at her scarf; I had the same blue striped one as her. Heh.

Thanks for reading the first chapter my fans! Lol if I have any that is! I always appreciate reviews too! =D


	2. Chapter 2: Weirdest Sunday

Chapter Two

**Weirdest Sunday**

I woke up on my floor, with my neck feeling stiff. I must have been really tired to not at least sleep on my couch. I stood up to see the girl from last night still sound asleep. It was eleven o'clock already. I didn't want to seem rude and wake her up, but my hospitality was worn out.

I gently shook her and when her eyes opened she looked terrified.

"What are you doing touching me?" She said sitting up; shaking me off.

"You are in no position to tell me what I can do."

"You didn't sleep with me did you?" She said defensive.

I sighed, "No, but I had a nice sleep on my carpet. You know in a way you do owe me though."

I winked at her, just to scare her for fun.

"Uhm…ow… well I don't' think so. Really what you did is something that all humans with a heart would have done."  
"I see. But not all humans with a heart would agree to carry home a girl, let her sleep in their bed and then sleep on a freezing floor. If I get a cold it's your fault." I stated.

She looked down embarrassed now.

"Though there is nothing I really want from you, other then for you to leave." I continued.

She looked up with a fierce stare glowing in her eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm useless? Cause I'm far from that, I'll prove you wrong!" She jumped up.

Then she stumbled again, probably still dizzy. I caught her before she fell. For an instant I felt her warm body in my arms, I pushed her away irritated by the feeling. She landed on the ground.

"Ow, you know if were going to let fall you shouldn't have caught me in the first place!" She got up brushing herself off.

"Well you were the one that fell into me." I lied.

She blew the hair out of her face; putting her hands on her hips.

"You can lie all you want but that's not going to make me leave, if that's your plan. I will show you I am not useless."

"What do you care _what_ I think, you don't even know me. Besides what are the chances that we'll met again. Unless I decide to go on a late night walks and you're running recklessly my way _again_."

"That's not the point, I don't let anyone judge me _unless_ the do _know me_."

"Fine have it your way, prove your worthiness." This should at least be interesting and I had no plans.

"Good. So where's your kitchen?" She demanded.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"Never mind, I'll find it myself." She headed towards the door.

I followed after.

"It's down the stairs to the right. Why?" I asked

"Great, I need it to prove my usefulness." She took me by the hand again pulling me down the hall.

"This isn't necessary to drag me along every time you need me somewhere." I shook my head.

"What does it matter to you I'll probably _never see you again_." She said mocking me.

When we got to my kitchen I watched her eyes pop out, it was like a scene from a Manga.

"It's perfect." She murmured.

She moved forward rolling up her sleeves.

"Okay _you_ have to get out of here now." She ordered.

"Excuse me? But last I checked this was still my kitchen." I said having no intention of leaving.

"Fair enough." She nodded once, turned around and washed her hands.

I took a seat at the table; I rarely was in the kitchen or even ate at home. When I did I had the chef prepare food and was served in the dining room. So it felt weird to be sitting in my own kitchen.

As I watched her get out ingredients and place them on the counter, I felt this odd comfortable feeling rush through me. Soon I was hypnotized by the sounds of food mixing together, the hum coming from her and her movement at an unstoppable pace. When she turned once to look at me I realized I didn't even know her name.

"You look caught off guard, have you been staring at me the whole time?" She joked.

I mumbled incomprehensible sentences then managed to say, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm surprised you decided to ask me, it was getting a little weird. But first tell me what's yours?"

"Hanazawa Rui." I stated plainly.

"Mitzusaka Hisa. You can call me Hisa-chan or Mitzu-chan. I like Hisa-chan better though." She answered back contrastingly brightly.

I said there digesting her name. Hisa, long lasting. Heh. Wait-Mitzusaka, I know that family name. Mitzusaka Osama is the head leader of the mafia in Japan!

"Are you OK?" Hisa-san sounded worried.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were the daughter of a mafia leader?!" I chocked out.

Hisa-san stopped cooking and took a seat beside me.

"Sorry." She put her head down in shame.

I lifted her head up and could see that she meant no harm.

"As long as you don't get me in trouble with the mafia I don't care." I said surprised by my own words.

"Mm." She agreed and went back to her work.

For the next half-hour my thoughts were of what problems could occur, what kind of person Hisa-san was and what she was making.

After Hisa-san finished she brought over pancakes in the shapes of cherry blossoms.

"Well I have to admit you have some skill." I said still not wanting to give her the full satisfaction she'd won.

"Only _some_? How many people do you know that can make cherry blossom pancakes, _with_ berries inside of them?!" Hisa-san said annoyed.

The childish look of anger on her face made me laugh.

"What's so funny? I worked really hard!" Her face turned in a pout.

Which made me laugh even more, her immaturity was very amusing.

"Stop laughing!" Hisa-san threw a pancake at my face.

Still chuckling I whipped a pancake right back at her face.

"You're wasting my food!" She cried but I could see a smile was about to break out.

"Why don't you let me eat off your face then?" I said trying to embarrass her.

I expected her to blush, but instead she took a pancake put it on her face and drizzled syrup on it.

I laughed shaking my head at the stupidity of my laughter. That's when I heard four people enter the room.

"Rui!" Makino squealed, obviously in a happy mood swing.

"Don't sound like a school girl when you say his name! You can only do that when you say mine!" Domyouji ordered.

"Yo." I said interrupting before they could continue.

"Rui we came over to take you out for a date we set up." Akira announced.

"Yeah, so put on your sexy face." Sojiro guffawed.

Makino hit them both, "Idiots!"

"We're just going out for breakfast and-

She stopped mid-sentence staring behind my shoulder.

Hisa-san took the pancake off of her face.

"Hello!" She smiled waving at them.

"Who's this?" Makino asked sweetly.

But I could see the evil glint in her eyes; she was already planning our wedding in her head.

"I'm Mitzu-I mean you can call me Hisa-chan." Hisa-san stood up walking over to them. _Smart move not telling them you're family name._

"Nice to meet you." Makino grinned.

Yup, she probably picked out a dress for Hisa-san.

"Oh she's cute Rui." Akira said in that teasing voice.

Then I saw Sojiro wipe some syrup off Hisa-san's face and licked it off her finger.

"She doesn't taste bad either." He laughed.

The rest of them laughed except Makino who rolled her eyes. I soon found myself standing in front of Hisa-san.

"Eh, Rui, why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?! Especially me, your best friend!" Domyouji was upset.

"She's not my girlfriend." I assured him stepping away from her.

Makino looked disappointed and I could see her bite her trembling lip. Before I could comfort her, Hisa-san did.

"We met last night and _I_ think we've hit it off pretty well." Hisa-san laughed lightly.

Akira and Sojiro high-fived like high school guys.

Domyouji and Makino gave me a knowing nod and a wink. That was really creepy; those two were becoming joint at the hip.

"Yeah I found her on the street last night when I was on a walk." I hit her on the back for her to "continue" the story.

"Right…uh… my parents had kicked me out of the house because I'm too old to be living at home." Hisa-san made up.

"My mom never wants me to leave home!" Akira replied.

"Well any friend of Rui can live with me as long as they like." Sojiro kissed her hand.

I could see Hisa-san blush.

Makino hit Sojiro on the head again, "Don't say stuff like that! Yuki wouldn't be happy to know about it!"

"Sorry." Sojiro mumbled.

"Ah well let's get going, even Rui's homeless friend can come!" Domyouji tried lightning the mood.

"What do you mean even Rui's homeless friend can come? Is there something so different about her and us?" Makino said now.

"No of course not!" Domyouji said pushing Makino out the door.

"We'll see you outside." Akira gave me a past on the shoulder.

Him and Sojiro followed after the two.

"Would you have still married me if I was homeless?" I could hear Makino yell at Domyouji down the hall.

Hisa-san burst into the laughter. I silently laughed at her beaming face.

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude on your breakfast with you friends."

"Where are going to stay though?"

"At my grandmother's."

"Will she be OK with that?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's been dying to get me away from dad ever since the day my _mom_ died. She blames him." Hisa-san's voice broke at the end.

"Anyways you don't need to know all about this." She said smiling again.

I could only nod.

"Well thanks for being a human and letting me stay here." Hisa-san gave me a hug.

I patted her back lightly and she let go.

"Oh before I go I need my coat back!" Hisa-san remembered and ran out of the kitchen.

It was strange to not have her pull me along wherever she went, but what was even more bizarre was how quickly she'd become apart of my life.

* * *

When Hisa-san returned I walked her to the front door, I could see my friends outside the window.

"I'll get one of my drivers to take you to your grandmother's."

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I'd rather take the subway anyways." She smiled kindly, bit could see a bit of fear in her eyes.

I shook my head defiantly.

"I wouldn't be a good person if I didn't know you got safely to your destination." I smiled slightly at her words last night.

She hesitated at first but then said, "Well if you insist."

We walked outside, one of my drivers was already out there. We said a quick goodbye to each other and I watched her get driven away.

Domyouji put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll see her again. Maybe even on the same street you found her."

"Domyouji, that's so mean!" Makino hissed.

"No it's alright Makino. I sent her back to the street where she belongs." I lied.

I watched their jaws drop and began to laugh.

"I can't believe you all believed me!"

Makino hit me on the head, Akira laughed, and Sojiro gave me a look saying "don't do that again." As for Domyouji he had a smirk on his face like we knew something I didn'. Today was definitely weird…


	3. Chapter 3: Convos about my love life

A/N: Hey guys! Sooooooooo sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter; I hope it's long enough; next chappie will be extra long, promise! I had been so busy with school after chapter two, lol and had no time to write at all! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer! PS anyone that's looking for a good drama, watch Shining Inheritance/Brilliant Legacy, it's a Korean Drama and it's amazing! :D pz

When we got to the restaurant the first thing Makino did was rush to the washroom.

"Ah she always does that right away whenever we go out anywhere." Domyouji shook his head laughing.

"Maybe cause she's pregnant and has a small bladder." Soujiroh pointed out.

"Ah." Domyouji said like he understood.

"Did you have to put it that way?" Akira made a face.

"Tuskasa wouldn't understand it any other way." Soujiroh retorted.

"I still don't get it. Does Makino's bladder physically shrink?" Domyouji asked.

"I'd rather not think about Makino's bladder, let's just get a table." Akira went over to the hosts waiting for them.

I only half laughed at the odd conversation, because my mind was partially else where. I was wondering if Mitzusaka knew what happened to Hisa-san last night. He'd probably have checked me out who knows what kind of trouble I could get into. But I'm sure Akira could take care of it for me his men were "noble" now. I know they'd be able to take out Mitzusaka and his mafia, even if they ran the "dark side" of the city now.

"Rui, don't wait for Makino she's going to be a while!" Akira shouted at me from the table they were at.

I didn't even realize we got seated and that I was the only one standing.

After Makino returned from the washroom she had this sly smile on her face.

"Yes, now we can order! Waiter!" Soujiroh called over one.

"Oh Makino we should order the pancakes with strawberries and ask them to make a baby face with the berries!"

"You dummy, we'll need more fruit than strawberries to make a baby face! Let's ask for bananas and blueberries!" Makino doubled Domyouji's excitement.

"Yo, I'll have a plate of hash browns, eggs, bacon, double flap-jacks and a fruit salad." Akira told the waiter.

We looked at Akira thinking, "Idiot, you'll never be able to all eat that."

"What, I really love American styled breakfasts!" He said offended by our stares.

We all just shook our head laughing, Akira was constantly thinking of his American girlfriend. We then ordered our food, left to wait talking about our usual conversations. The baby, Domyouji's work, Soujiroh and tea, Soujiroh and Yuki, Makino's online course for becoming a lawyer, the baby, Akira's work, Amanda (American girlfriend), what I'd been doing (nothing, always) and back to the baby. Ah routine is quite comforting after a night of randomness. I could only hope things would go on the same untouched. Sure, for a while it was interesting having a little action in my life. But I didn't need a life altering change.

Makino cleared her throat quietly, I could tell she'd been waiting for a long time to say what she was about to say next.

"Domyouji we haven't been on a double date since…well since high school…" Makino said remembering that horrifying day.

"It was terrible I refuse to do it again!" Domyouji said.

"I know, I know, but I think we should give it another try. Maybe with a couple that'd _match_ better…" She said carefully stealing a glance at me.

"Who would we go on a double date with?" Tuskasa was still dumbfounded.

Akira and Soujiroh looked nervous, worried which one she'd pick to be a victim with their girlfriend and go on a double date.

Makino tried to seem like she didn't know herself and hesitated for a second, only for pointless dramatic effect. It was obvious she would force Soujiroh to take Yuki on the double date.

"How about Rui and his…friend Hisa-san." There was dead silence as we stared at Makino, wondering if that's what she actually said.

Akira and Soujiroh burst into laughter.

"Is it really that bad of an idea?" Makino started cry.

Domyouji held her and gave the death glare to them and they stopped laughing right away.

"Ma-ki-no. It's not a bad idea I just barely know the girl. Plus I don't think she's in the right _situation_… to be able to go on a date." I said trying to comfort her, patting her hand lightly.

"But… but I just want you to be happy, can't you give it a try for me?" She whispered through her tears.

I sighed, I can never resist what Makino wants she cries because I'm so easily moved by her. Still how the hell was I going to find Hisa-san, let alone get her to agree to this?

"If I see her again, I'll ask her." I said trying to sound calm; the thought of getting involved with such trouble wasn't what I wanted to do.

"Really? You'll do it? I'll even find her for you!" Makino said right back to being happy.

"Mm- uh well it'd probably be best if I got in contact with her myself." I didn't want Tsukushi to find out exactly who Hisa-san was, or have any problems.

Makino smiled pleased that her little plan had worked.

"I'll do it but on one condition, we don't go to the zoo this time!" Domyouji said defiantly.

"Mm." Makino said quietly remembering that day again with Yuki and her old boyfriend who was a real jerk.

"Just don't plan anything too soon, I'll tell you first when is good after I talk to her." I said.

"Rui you're actually agreeing to such torture? You must have decided to settle down, have you? You should have told me earlier I would have planned one last "party" for you." Soujiroh shook my shoulder.

"No." I said simply.

"Yeah Soujiroh don't be so stupid, if I decide that I like Hisa-san then Rui can marry her." Domyouji stupidly defended me.

Makino punched his arm.

"Tuskasa it's not like you're Rui's dad and you're giving him away." Akira explained.

"But I'm his best friend isn't it the same thing?" Domyouji whined.

"No and Rui isn't a girl so you wouldn't be able to give him away as a bride either." Akira added.

"Hmmm…" I could tell that Domyouji was imagining me as a bride now.

Two seconds later he shook his head disturbed coming out of the fantasy.

"Was I in a long or short dress? I asked him.

"Short, it didn't suit you." Domyouji had a disgusted look on his face.

"Ahh." I said nodding.

"You two are too close." Tsukushi said creeped out.

"You're just jealous of our relationship." Domyouji disagreed.

"Humph." Makino snorted.

Luckily after that, the conversation was lead away from me. However, when we had finished breakfast and were saying our goodbyes Makino pulled me aside.

"Rui, I'm glad you have someone in your life I was really worried you were spending too much time alone." She smiled with a few tears in her eyes.

"When has being alone ever been an issues for me?" I half smiled patting her head.

"But don't rush into anything either! How long have you really known Hisa-san? It can't have been long you would have told us if you had a secret girlfriend? At least tell me! And how did you actually meet her, I don't really believe she's a homeless person! That's not to say I won't accept her if she is, but what if she has mental problems?" Makino babbled.

"Makino, you're asking too many questions that don't need answers. And I think your husband will get jealous if we talk too long, you know how intense he is about you." I pushed her back to Tuskasa.

I decided to walk back home instead of calling for a driver. So it seemed that everyone believed Hisa-san was my girlfriend, or at least a love interest, heh what a thought. I'd just have to tell Makino that Hisa-san had to move to another city cause of family issues. Then I wouldn't have to go on that double date and she could go bug Soujiroh. If Hisa-san was just a normal girl with a normal family, even then I think I would have got out of the date. I didn't feel like going through trivial things like a date, especially with someone I don't care about. I laughed just thinking about going on a double date with them. I would end up not saying much to Hisa-san instead talking mostly to Domyouji and Makino, and when Makino would wonder off alone with Domyouji I don't think I'd even try to make a conversation with Hisa-san. I'm sure she'd keep a conversation of her own going. The whole thing would end in disaster; Hisa-san would notice I didn't care about the date and storm off, Makino would get mad at me and Domyouji would say something stupid thinking it'd make her feel better or get mad at me too… Why am I thinking of the 'date' anyways it's never going to happen, so imagining a scenario is useless.

When I arrived home and passed by the kitchen I stopped for a second staring at the empty room. To think it was only hours ago that there was life inside that giant space life that use to regularly be in there but died long ago, along with my love life. Really what was there to talk about me and _love_, and yet all my friends today talked about it so much. When you learn to live without something for a long time you come to not need it, in fact I was repelled at the thought of having a love life. But a small part of me as I went to my room to sleep for awhile, wanted a taste of those cherry blossom pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4: Some Things Won't Let Go

A/N: Hello again! Lol oh my it took me awhile to post the next chapter, again, but its super long, at least I think it is. ;D and I didn't take as long to post this time either!! Haha, so I hope you all like it, I wrote a lot of this while I waited for subtitles of the new episodes of the KDrama I really like. XD

**Chapter 4: Some Things You Want to Let Go of, Won't Let Go of You**

I woke up late in the afternoon; feeling bored I turned on my TV and a scary movie was on. Some woman was looking for her child that had been kidnapped by this other woman. But she didn't know that the other woman was really a ghost. Just as I was really starting to get into the movie a thunder storm began.

"That's so cheesy." I mumbled to myself.

Heh, I'm watching a scary movie and of course a storm starts… a flash of lightning lip up the room in a white light. I realized I had left a window open and rain was getting in now. Right when I reached the window to close it, lightning flashed once more and at the window I saw a ghost! At least that's what I thought at first and after a small scream came out of me, I noticed the ghost was just an annoying familiar looking girl. She climbed through the window and stumbled into my living room, then closing the window behind her.

"Hisa-san." I breathed.

"Wow your living room is huge!" She said standing there soaking wet.

"Yeah and you're dripping water onto the carpet." I said calm now and mad she had scared me.

"Oh!" She said surprised.

I sighed and went to get her a towel.

"So, what, you're just going to leave me here wet and cold cause you're mad about the carpet?" Hisa-san called out to me.

_Absolutely no patience…_

When I came back I gently threw the towel at her face.

"Thanks." She said catching the towel from falling.

"Why are you here?" I said after she dried herself off as much as she could.

"For a second she just stared at me then said, "My grandmother moved, I heard from her neighbour that she said she couldn't stay there anymore and needed to leave right away."  
Hisa-san's voice sounded so monotone.

"I guess there's no one in my family that wants me, and I jut thought… maybe you'd let me stay here one more night." She smiled sadly.

This was a little too much for me to handle, I myself am never around any of my family.

"Uhm, you should change into dry clothes, come with me." I said and turned around to lead her to my _parents' _room."

It had been such a long time since I'd been in there, I think it had been years. I hesitated before opening the door but eventually pushed it open. I felt for the light switch and for a few minutes we just looked around the room. I felt like it was the first time seeing the bedroom for me too. I had forgotten what everything looked like I forgot how my mother had her favourite book on her beside table, or how my father had a pair of reading glasses on his table, or that quilt on top was blue and made by my grandmother, or that they both put their slippers at the end of the bed.

"Where are your parents?" She said quietly, but boldly.

"Italy, they own a giant corporation over there. They don't have time to come home." I replied coolly.

"Oh."  
And the conversation about my parents had ended there.

************************************************************************

We were back in the living room watching the scary movie. It felt awkward seeing Hisa-san in my mother's pyjamas. The clothes also smelt of my mom's perfume; lavender. I turned back to look at the TV, it was at a suspenseful part. The woman thought she had seen her daughter go around this corner in an old hotel. She was slowly walking down the hall way, it was obvious something would come out at her. Hisa-san was watching so intently, if I pushed her off I bet she wouldn't notice. A demonic child the ghost woman had jumped at the woman. Hisa-san screamed, grabbed onto my arm and hid behind my shoulder. I just sat there stiff, but didn't push her away because I knew she was fragile right now. So for the rest of the movie she'd peak out from behind me to watch then hide again when she got scared. I don't really remember what else happened because I was concentrating on not moving, the feeling of someone leaning on my was odd…

Before I could slip out of her grip she had already let go.

"Sorry, I get scared easily, thanks for letting me…uh."

"Mm." I said understanding.

"There's a guest room you can sleep in, it's down the hall first door on the right."

"Thank you." She said looking up at me with such innocent eyes, just like Makino's…

The TV went to a news update.

"Osama Mitzusaka, owner of Japan's largest jewellery corporations had planned to have his daughter marry the son of Nakano Keiji. Nakano Keiji owns the biggest architecture company. However, late Saturday night Mitzusaka's daughter went missing. There have been no reports of her yet. We will keep you posted." The reporter said and then it went to commercial.

"Is this why you were running from those men that night, cause your father wants you to marry Nakano's son?" I said still looking at the screen.

"I refuse to marry Nakano Yuichi; he is nothing but an arrogant idiot that runs around town with a different girl each night." Hisa-san said making a disgusted face.

"Huh." I said, knowing that if you didn't like the food at the Mitzusaka house you'd have to run away let alone not liking a marriage arrangement.

Hisa-san was just staring out at the window with a blank look on her face.

"You probably need to rest now." I said.

She just nodded and stood up facing away from me, slowly walking down the hall. For a split second I started to walk after her but then stopped realizing what could I really do to make her feel better? So instead I watched her walk until she made it around the corner. Minutes passed and I just stared at the empty hallway, I wanted to let Hisa-san settle in the room first. However, I shouldn't have waited because when I passed by the guest room I heard muffled sobbing. It may sound heartless but the sound just made me walk faster. I had no idea how to comfort Hisa-san, it made me mad and that made me mad that I cared to help someone who'd only been causing me trouble. But she wasn't a bad person…Ahh! I hated all these feelings they confused me too much and not one of them was pleasant! _Breathe…breathe…all I need is sleep_ I told myself. Tomorrow I'd give Hisa-san money to go to where her grandmother moved. When my face hit the pillow I fell asleep right away.

During the middle of the night I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. I jumped out of bed and quickly walked to her room, hastily opening the door.

She was crying and when Hisa-san looked at me a little shriek came out and she covered her mouth. At that moment I wasn't really thinking, my body just moved on its own. I sat down on the bed and pulled her towards me so she could lean on my shoulder. When we watched the movie and she leaned against me that seemed to pacify her. Eventually she stopped crying and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare and woke up screaming I'm fine now." Hisa-san let out a long sigh.

"What did you dream about?" I asked.

"My father, I was a child and he was hitting me. I was trying to run away but he was pulling me back. I couldn't escape." She said hoarsely.

Once again I didn't know what to say, so I just let the silence fill in for me.

"You can go back to sleep." She whispered.

I shook my head snapping out of my lazy thoughts.

"Oh." I said and she moved away from me lying back down. I got up and as she closed her eyes I pulled the blanket up on her. Hisa-san looked so fragile and upset; I wondered if I ever looked like that when my parents first left. But that thought was quickly overridden by sleep.

I woke up to see my clock turn to eleven thirty in the morning, I rolled over groaning it felt like I barely got any sleep last night.

When I passed by the guest room it was empty and the bed made. Maybe Hisa-san already left, even before I could send her off to find her grandmother. Just to check I went into the kitchen thinking she could be there, but all I found was a note and rice porridge. The note said, _"Sorry this is all I could do for you. Please don't worry about looking after me anymore, thank you for everything."_ I put the note down and heard a bang out by the front door, I went to check and there I saw Hisa-san on the floor surrounded by umbrellas.

"Did you knock over the umbrella stand and trip on them?" I said, casually leaning against the wall.

"I was trying to leave quietly but I'm not very good at that." Hisa-san stood up, picking up the umbrellas.

After everything was back in place I asked her, "Where did you intend on going to?"

"Uh well, I was thinking of going to a friend's house and getting her to drive me to where my grandma is." She said edging towards the door.

"Why are you trying to escape so quickly?" I said walking over to Hisa-san.

"Well you sound mad like you think I might come back, so I'm trying not to linger." She said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Mad? No I'm not, I just don't want to have on my conscious knowing that you're wandering somewhere by yourself." I said changing my tone.

"Hmm, you must care about me then." She said bluntly.

I didn't know what to say to that, but I knew she must be wrong. Then I remembered my promise to Makino and Hisa-san did owe me.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Mm." She nodded.

"Go on a double date with me…for my friend. You met her the other day, Makino; she wanted to go on a double date with her husband and none of her other friends were available. I promised her that when I found a girl I'd do the double date for her."

"Oh…yeah I can do that." Hisa-san sounded a little disappointed.

Was having to go on a date with me that bad of a thing? Then again I don't remember the last time I'd been on a date…

"I should probably go now, if that's all you wanted to tell me." Hisa-san said.

"Wait; before you leave I'll need your number to contact you, about the…date."

"Right give me your phone; I'll put my number in it." She held out her hand.

Within a few short minutes I had my phone back, Hisa-san left to go to her friend's and I was back in my room.

It wasn't until later at night, did I check her number.

"219-743-6777." I said her number aloud, she had put herself as Hisa-chan for her name. I didn't care to bother to change it to Hisa-san.

I figured I should probably call Makino…

"Rui!" Makino yelled into the phone, yup happy mood swing.

"Hey, I talked to Hisa-san; she agreed to go on the double date, so you can pick the da-

"Excellent, I already booked a restaurant I can give a day now! How about this Friday at seven pm?" She interrupted.

"Sure." I replied, I wasn't busy any day.

"Yes!"

"When did a double date become so important to you?"

"I just want to replace the first bad memory with a good one!"

I laughed, "What are you doing right now?"

"Making dinner!" Makino said sounding pleased.

"Did you give the cook the night off again?"

"I need to practice making meals! I want to show Domyouji that we don't need a chef at our house!" Tsukushi said in her determined-won't-give-up voice.

"Mm, let me guess, when you make dinner he calls it commoner food night?" I joked.

"Yes! How did you know?"

I just chuckled and said, "I know him too well."

"Ahh." She sighed.

"Oh, Domyouji won't stop bugging me to use the phone I have to go."

"But doesn't he have a cell phone?"

"Hmph. Bye." She said.

"Bye."

A few seconds later my phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Rui!"

"Domyouji?"

"Yea! I wanted to call you using my home phone!"

"Why?"

Domyouji whispered, "I wanted to see what the difference is between it and a cell phone. It actually makes me feel like a commoner."

"I heard the word commoner!" Makino's voice echoed angrily in the background.

"You shouldn't sound as happy when you say things like that; Makino might not get as mad."

"Hmm…I'll remember that."

"Stupid Domyouji…" I overheard Makino say.

"Rui, do you know what a baby's favourite food is?"

"Why would I know?" I said.

"Domyouji, Domyouji! The baby kicked!" I heard Makino call.

"Really!? Oy Rui I'll have to call you back!"

"Mhhm." I said and he hung up.

Four minutes later Domyouji called again.

"He kicked on the left, then the right and then the left again!" He said all giddy.

"Maybe he'll be a soccer player." I half laughed.

"Really? Wow…"

I could tell Tsukasa was daydreaming.

"Oh Rui, Makino wants you to tell your homeless friend- I mean Hisa-san when the double date is. She said something about girls needing a lot of time to prepare."

"Oh."

"I don't really want to go on this date! I mean I know you're not a jerk like the last guy, but I have a bad feeling I might punch someone again." He whispered the last part.

"As long as it's not me and you could just wait till Makino leaves the room to tell me things you don't want her to hear."

"Huh, I see."

"So did Hisa-san really get kicked out of her house, or was that a joke?" Domyouji questioned.

I froze, what was I going to tell him? Then again I'm sure he'd believe anything I said.

"She was, right now she's staying at a friend's house."

"Oooh, okay."

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No…and actually my commoner dinner is ready now!"

"Stop calling it that!" Makino yelled.

"I'll see you soon!" He whispered.

"Mm, bye." I said chuckling and hung up.

Another day had escaped me with nothing done. I didn't really feel like calling Hisa-san right now, besides it's only Monday and I have till Thursday. My phone was ringing again, I answered without checking who it was wondering if it was Hisa-san.

"Rui! Hey, do you want to come out with Akira and me tonight?" Soujiroh said loudly, I could hear club music in the background.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Rui, all you do is sit at home everyday." He complained.

"That's not true, I go out… to book stores."

"Reading your life away isn't living it." Soujiroh disagreed.

"I'm fine."

"You say that, but you don't know what you're missing out. At least back in college and before you'd hang out with us! Why don't you anymore?" He retorted.

"It's not of interest to me anymore." I said back.

"Is it because of Shizuka and Makino? I know things didn't work out with either, but they're not the only two girls that exist."

Those words cut through me like a knife, he had cut an old wound that had been healing up.

"They're the only girls I've ever seen and I don't want to see any others." I said coldly."

"Then you're going to miss out on one that could be what you need. Just come out one night for me." He was pleading now, Soujiroh wasn't trying to make me mad.

"One night." I promised.

"Good, then-

"But not tonight, I'll call you." I stopped him.

"Fair enough, I'll talk to you later." Soujiroh was satisfied.

"Mm."

Though the conversation was short it was a little much for me, and I didn't want to talk to anyone else. However, when I was about to turn my phone off it rang again.

I sighed but answered anyways, "Yes?"

"Rui are you coming out tonight?" Akira said hopeful.

"Didn't Soujiroh tell you I wasn't tonight."

"Yeah but I was hoping to persuade you." He said meekly.

"I already promised Soujiroh I'd come out one night, and I'd call him." I said firmly.

"Can you call me too?"

"Fine."

"Alright buddy, I'll see you soon then." Akira said.

"Yea." And I hung up once more.

Buddy? Akira must be picking up words from his girlfriend…

I felt like I needed to go for a walk, get out the house, everyone kept pressuring me to leave it.

************************************************************************

I sat down on a bench, the bench I'd sat on many times before. I could hear the sound of a violin in the distance. The last time I played violin was after Makino's graduation on the same bench and I gave the violin away to a small girl. I wondered if she still had it and learned to play it.

For awhile I just watched couples and families go past me. God, what was I thinking going for a walk? It just proved how alone I am, walks never end well for me. I was just staring out in space and when I came back to reality there was a girl of about eleven, in front of me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Thinking." I replied.

"Hmm." She said and nodded then walked away.

To not seem like a _pedophile_ just watching people I decided to call Hisa-san.

For some stupid reason I felt nervous as I listened to the rings, like I was a high school boy calling his crush…No that's not it, I'm just worried she'll tell me something else happened that I'll feel obligated to help her with.

"Hello?"

"It's Rui."

"Oh."

There was this awkward pause, I wasn't use to having to keep a conversation going with her.

"About the double date it's at a restaurant this Friday at seven pm."

"Mm, which restaurant?"

Makino never told me that…

"Uhm, just meet me at my house at six-thirty, it'll be easier."

"Okay, what should I wear?"

"Err…nothing to casual, actually I'll just get a driver to take me where you are Friday and get something for you to wear."

"You don't have to do that for me I can just borrow-

"I'll pick you up at ten in the morning."

"But-

"I'll see you then." It was sort of amusing to interrupt her knowing I'd get my way.

"Fine, see you Friday at ten." She gave in.

"Mm." Then I hung up, I felt a small smile spread across my face.

Wait am I spending Friday with Hisa-san, what am I thinking? The smile was immediately replaced with a frown, the cold is definitely getting to my head.


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**Author's note:**

**Helllllllllllllllllo people! Omg I know, I know, it's been a year my god since I've last wrote! =O I feel so bad, I was extremely busy with work again this year at school and this summer I actually haven't even been doing that much! I mean I have hung out with friends a little but I have mostly been catching up on reading all the books I bought in November for my birthday, watching another Korean drama lol can't get enough of them. ;) I've been studying for my G1 test which I really want to get soon. I also wrote a script for something else for my school that I hope I'll get picked to be a director for this year, so wish me luck people! I've also been working on exercising so I don't become a fatty and too lazy. Oh and I applied for a part time job, that I'm hoping I'll get hired for so I get money! Woot go money! Anyways enough of my lame excuses and ranting, here is chapter five, it's a longy so enjoy. If you've skipped reading the author note, you're very smart because there is no real reason why you should read this. You should just read the next chapter it's what you've been waiting for. Oh but there is something important I need to mention, thank you to darkblueskies for encouraging me to keep writing you gave me the kick I needed! When I saw your comment I was like, "I need to write another chapter quick! I've been a total slacker." I hate it when authors don't update at least once a month, or wait a year, and I did that so there was some self loathing going on. But I did write another chapter, so everything is good again! :D **

**P.S. Everyone should watch the Korean drama Coffee House, it was amazing! It's different compared to the regular love storyline of the main girl ends up with the main guy. They don't in this one, but it's still really good because the main guy is supposed to be with the supporting girl because they were in love before. It was kind of weird at first when the main girl didn't have as much romance, but still a must watch with a fantastic storyline! 3**

It was Friday morning, 9:30 am and I couldn't actually believe I was driving to pick up Hisa-san. I kept waiting for her to cancel thinking she didn't really want to go on a double date with strangers. But by Wednesday when she still hadn't called me, it seemed there was no way of getting out of the date.

I pulled up to Hisa-san's friend's little house, it was five minutes before ten. She was already outside. When I asked about the date she didn't seem too excited why was she so eager now?

I expected her to run and jump in my car like a teenage girl, but she maintained a normal walking speed.

"Hey!" She said all bright and cheery.

"Mm." I nodded in response. I wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"So where are we going?" Hisa-san asked after a long awkward silence. Well probably awkward for her, silence never bothered me.

"Ralph Lauren." I reply.

"Ralph La-uren?" She repeats back confused.

"Yes, we're going to a high class restaurant and there's a certain standard of clothing you have to wear to get in." I explain.

"So Ralph Lauren is going to help me find clothes to wear?"

"No that just the name of the store, Ralph Lauren is a fashion designer." I answer.

_She is so naïve_.

"I know that I was only joking, you take things too seriously." She grumbles and looks out the window.

I'm about to retort back when I realize that it's not something worth arguing about. So for the rest of the drive Hisa-san sulks.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" She asks as we enter the store.

"Were you planning on wearing a suit instead?" I mean to say it as a joke but it came out harsher than I wanted it to.

"No." She says sharply and walks away from me.

I sigh. _Great now I've upset her…and she thinks I'm too serious._

I find her a few minutes later looking at some dresses, her eyes look red. Fantastic she's been crying.

I clear my throat to get her attention. She jumps a little, shocked by my sudden presence.

"I was joking."

She stares at me for a brief moment then goes back to browsing dresses.

"You said I was too serious so I tried making a joke." I continued.

"Well…it didn't sound like a joke." She sniffed.

"I'm not the joking type so I'm not very good at making them."

"I don't even know why I'm here, I feel so stupid. I barely know you and just said '_yes_' to going out with you."

I'm not sure how to respond to that.

"I mean you must be pretty desperate to have to ask a stranger to be your date."

The only way to get out of her being mad at me is if I'm really nice to her.

"I'm very desperate. So I should be the one feeling stupid not you." I say warmly, pretending as if I'm talking to Makino. The only person I talk to in that tone.

Hisa-san smiles a little.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Mm. It's fine I did overreact a little."

Huh. She forgives easily.

Hisa-san pulls out an extravagant floor length floral dress that is covered in sequins. It is the ugliest thing I have ever seen.

"What? I thought you said the place had a certain dress code?" She obviously could see my distaste for it.

"Yes but I never said you could get in wearing anything as long as it was expensive." I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh. Then will this be fine?" This time she pulls out a mid-length, strapless, dark blue silk dress. The same colour as her scarf…as my scarf…

"Well?" She asks expectantly.

"Ya." I nod in acceptance.

"Okay I just need to make sure it fits." She starts to head off to the change rooms when I remember something else.

"You also need a pair of shoes."

"I can just wear my black flats that I have."

"You can't wear flats." I pull her by the arm over to the shoe section.

"Oh so now you're allowed to drag me around."

"Yes because I'm the one who's buying you everything." I try to say casually as I look at shoes.

"I told you I could have just borrowed-"

"Try these on." I interrupt passing a pair of black heels to her.

She takes them and walks off; I can hear her mumble something about "_bossy jerk_."

I smile a little to myself and head over to look at the jewellery. After looking at a silver necklace with a blue jewel and matching earrings for awhile, I decide to get them for her. I'm looking around at the store waiting for her to come out when I hear someone cough loudly. I turn around to see Hisa-san standing awkwardly in the dress.

"Stand up straight." I gesture.

She corrects herself and stiffens; her arms crossed.

"Put your arms at your side."

"The dress is a little revealing." She blushes as she slowly puts her arms down.

For a split second I look to see what she's talking about. I see nothing; the dress isn't even low cut.

"Hey!" She crosses her arms defensively.

"What? You have nothing to hide, the dress is strapless but it's not cut any lower than a regular dress that doesn't show anything. Besides you're kind of flat-chested so it wouldn't matter even if it was." I tease to get her to relax.

"I am not flat-chested!" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Anyways I found jewellery to go with it too." I went on holding up a small bag.

"You already bought it?"

"Well you were taking forever to get dressed."

"Do they go with the dress?"

"Of course they do don't assume I have bad taste."

"Hmph." Hisa-san turns around and stomps off back to the change rooms.

I laugh silently to myself, if I have to go on this date at least I'll be entertained by Hisa-san's little tantrums.

After she changed and I bought the outfit for her, we were back in my car. Once again we drove in silence. When we pulled into the parking lot of a hair salon she looked confused.

"Why are we here? I thought you were taking me home."

"No because it's three in the afternoon and after we're done with your hair we'll need to get your makeup done too." I say already getting out of the car.

"You think you could have told me that." She said annoyed following after me into the place.

"You should probably get changed in the bathroom so you don't ruin your hair trying to put the dress on after." I handed the bags to her.

Hisa-san rolled her eyes and headed off to the washroom. When she came out a hairstylist took her to a seat.

For a while I leaned against the wall hypnotized as I watched the girl curl Hisa-san's hair. It was weird to be out with a woman that wasn't Makino. Especially out with one to buy her clothes and get her hair and makeup done. I mean I've been to the mall with Makino but never out to get ready for a "date" or special occasion. She had Domyouji for that.

When she was done Hisa-san stood up looking awkward again.

"Doesn't she look so cute?" The stylist said pleased with her work.

"Mm." I said absentmindedly thinking of other things.

The stylist walked away oblivious to my unresponsive answer. When I came out of my thoughts I see that Hisa-san is staring at me.

"What?" I said slightly irritated.

"Nothing I was just…never mind." She retorted and went back to the car, not waiting for me.

"I was only wondering why you were ogling me." I said sliding into the driver's seat.

"You looked really out of it so I was wondering if you were alright." She said angry.

"Oh. No I'm fine."

"Great." She said sarcastically.

"You don't need to worry about me." I said quietly.

"Ya I'll try not to do that." She said more to the window than me.

I sigh wishing she would get over this like the fight we had earlier. I thought of trying to talk sweetly to her again, but I had a feeling that wouldn't work this time. So I would have to say something personal to get her to stop being so mad.

"My friends worry about me. I'm alone except for when I see them. They think I'm not happy because I haven't had a real girlfriend in… years. So I let them think that you're my girlfriend to make them feel better." It oddly felt good to tell someone how I was feeling, even though I had no real relationship with Hisa-san. Maybe that's what made it so easy to tell her, it didn't matter what she thought because we had no connection.

Hisa-san took a deep breath. "I've never had a real boyfriend. I'm twenty one and I've never been in a real relationship. It's mostly because my father doesn't trust anyone I do like and I don't like any of the men he wants me to date."

"Try being twenty four and never having the person you love ever love you back." I added.

"You mean no one's ever loved you?" She looked over at me then looked straight ahead.

"Don't be so dramatic, that's not what I meant. I've just never had the girl I love ever pick me, they loved me at one point but in the end they realized that they loved someone else more." As I finished this sentence I sounded very bitter.

"They? So more than one girl has rejected you?" She laughed nervously trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes I've only ever loved two women, both ending in unrequited love." I was shocked at the truth of my words and that I actually said them aloud.

The makeup store came into view and Hisa-san did not prod anymore about my love life.

It was actually relaxing to watch Hisa-san get her makeup done. I found I enjoyed watching her more than having to talk to her. Not that I was like one of those creepy guys who stalked girls. Heh. Knowing Hisa-san if I was stalking her she'd end up talking to me trying to become my friend.

When we left it was five o'clock, we had just enough time to go back to my place so I could get dressed. As I drove, every once in awhile I'd glance over at Hisa-san. When her makeup was done the first thing I thought was _she looks like Makino_. Not that she really looked like her, but they had the same innocent expression whenever Tsukushi was dressed up. Always looking a little awkward, doe eyed and… beautiful. I hated to admit it but Hisa-san did look quite elegant.

"Would you please stop looking at me?" She said blushing.

I had looked at her a second too long; I was feeling distracted.

"I thought your makeup looked a little smudged." I lied.

She pulled down the mirror in front of her and looked her face over.

"I look fine." She said touching her face lightly.

"It uh… must be because it's so dark in the car and I can't see properly." I replied.

Hisa-san gave me a doubtful look. I kept my eyes on the road till we got back to my place.

We went into my house and I headed straight to my bedroom not looking back once. It was ridiculous that I felt embarrassed; she looks at me all the time! I opened my closet looking at all the different suits I had. I was going to pick a white one, when I changed my mind and chose a very dark blue one that almost looked black. I figured it would look better if Hisa-san and I sort of matched-so that Domyouji and Makino believed we were a real couple.

I came walking down the hallway expecting to see her waiting at the main entrance but instead found her sitting on the couch.

"Oh are you ready?" She looked up yawning.

"Are you really tired? And you shouldn't sit like that you'll wrinkle your dress." I said walking by her.

She quickly got up to catch up with me.

"It's been a long day I usually don't do this much just to go out for dinner." She said her heels clacking beside me.

"Well you're not just going out to dinner anywhere." I opened the door for her.

"True." She admitted. No arguing. No complaints.

I was kind of getting used to driving in the car with Hisa-san. We didn't talk much and that suited me just fine.

We got there five minutes before six; I checked my phone to see if they called me. Yup. Seven calls all from Tsukasa in the past ten minutes. I didn't call him back; we were in the parking lot so I'd see him in a minute. Plus I wanted him to worry whether or not we were still coming; his freak outs over minor things always made me laugh.

I opened the door for Hisa-san again figuring I'd keep the prince act up to make our "relationship more believable.

"Rui!" Makino and Domyouji said in the same high school girl voice.

Makino was in a floor length spaghetti strapped black dress with a diamond necklace. Domyouji was in a classic black suit.

"Yo." I said back.

"Oh and hi Hisa-san!" Makino smiled warmly.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"Yes we're so happy that Rui actually brought you with him." Domyouji lightly punched me on the shoulder.

The restaurant had Hisa-san looking in awe, as we got seated to our table she was looking up and around everywhere.

"Wow there is so many chandeliers and did you see that fountain at the front? I think it was made of gold." She said so distracted, not even realizing I had pulled out her chair for her when she sat down.

"Are you a commoner like Tsukushi was?" Tsukasa asked her curious.

"Domyouji! What did I say about just asking people that?" Makino hit his shoulder.

"Oh right. Hisa-san, may I ask what level of society do you come from? That's more polite right?" Tsukasa re-phrased.

Makino rolled her eyes, "Sorry, he assumes that you're a "commoner" because I had the same reaction when he first took me to an expensive restaurant. I'm still not use to going to places like this." Makino said looking around the place herself.

"Its fine I've just never been allowed to go out to a restaurant-like this because it's always been too expensive. I mean I've been to restaurants when I've snuck out with friends-I mean when I've went out with friends." She tried to seem casual by sipping some of her water.

"Her dad is very protective of her so she doesn't get to go out much. But now that she's decided to finally move out, Hisa-san won't have to worry about that." I covered for her and gently squeezed her arm.

"Oh that's awful that your father is so controlling." Makino said moved.

"I know what it's like having a controlling parent. You have to argue with them a lot to do what you want." Domyouji said understanding.

Luckily our waiter came by and we didn't have to continue the awkward conversation. Makino ordered miso soup, teriyaki chicken and green tea. The cheapest items on the menu of course. Domyouji being the extravagant person that he is chose lobster, domburi and a bottle of sake for him and me to share. I myself ordered curry and Sukiuaki. Hisa-san picked sashimi sushi, miso soup and, green tea and ginger pork. Very simple food.

With every drink of sake Tsukasa got louder and louder.

"Rui! I am just so happy you're not alone anymore! I mean every time I saw you I kept thinking how pitiful you were. Pitiful! Pitiful." He went from yelling to whispering.

"Domyouji be quiet! I told you, you shouldn't have ordered the sake!" Makino scolded him.

"Ah it's alright he isn't causing a problem, yet." I laughed.

I had had only one cup of the sake.

Makino shook her head, "Anyways, Hisa-san are you in university right now or working?"

"Oh well actually I'm in my third year of university at Eitoko University." She answered brightly.

"Really? I went there too, to become a lawyer! But I didn't get to quite finish my last year because I got married to Domyouji and then I got pregnant. He wouldn't allow me to go back to school; I fought him on it for days until we compromised. So I've been taking a course online to finish the year. It'll be hard to find time to get a job with the baby coming." Makino and Hisa-san laughed a little.

"Ya it'd be hard to get a job when your seven months pregnant." They laughed again. They were actually bonding. Huh.

"Makino! I would never make you work when you're pregnant!" Domyouji half shouted, his face resting on the table.

"Yes Domyouji, now lower you voice." She said firmly but patted him on the head.

"You're going to be a great mother Tsukushi; you can already take care of this baby." I smiled nodding at Tsukasa, who was mumbling something.

"I guess so." She laughed looking over at him with loving eyes.

"So Hisa-san what are you at Eitoko for?"

"Oh I'm getting my major in psychology and my minor in biology. I want to become a psychologist." She said her eyes glistening with passion.

"Wow…that's so cool." Makino said.

Psychologist huh? Heh she'd probably either argue with her patients or pat them on the back as they cried into her shoulder.

"Rui are you laughing too because you think that fat lady in the pink dress over there looks ridiculous." Domyouji chuckled.

The smile on my face was replaced with a confused look, "Uh…ya that's why I was laughing."

For the rest of the night I listened to Makino and Hisa-san talk about university, the baby, family and other trivial things. One story of Hisa-san's did happen to catch my attention though.

"I remember…I remember when my mom taught me how to play the violin. I started learning when I was eight; my mother was amazing at it. I loved hearing her play, so one day she started to show me all of the different strings and how to play them." She smiled fondly at the memory.

I listened intently waiting for her to go on.

"Rui use to play the violin all the time when we were younger!" Makino said excited.

"Really?" Hisa-san looked at me surprised.

"Mm." I nodded.

"Well I used to play a lot too but I just haven't had the time lately. My mother's been really sick for the past month. And I haven't felt like playing." Her eyes were watery.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tsukushi reached out and touched her hand.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable, I remembered how close I use to be with my mother and it'd been so long since I'd seen her.

"I miss my mommy, she's not always the nicest but I still love her!" Domyouji cried lifting his head up.

"Stop talking you dummy." Makino scolded him again.

"He's fine." Hisa-san laughed.

"Do you have any other stories from when you were younger?" Makino asked.

"There was this one time when I was sixteen and my little sister, Kishi broke my violin. I was so mad at her and she ran away because she didn't want to get in trouble. She was only eleven at the time and she had me so worried about her. When I found Kishi she was at the park and a violin was in her hands. It was the strangest thing; she said she was watching this man play and he just gave it to her." Hisa-san laughed lightly.

I froze at the familiar memory, the day after Makino graduated high school. I was in the park still sulking over Makino when I saw this girl watching me play. She reminded me so much of Makino I decided to give the violin to her. I didn't feel like playing it anymore.

"That is weird. Why would someone just give up their violin?"

I shot Makino a death glare that she didn't see.

"The person was probably reminded of something of their past that they associated with the violin. Maybe he wanted to let go of a bad memory or was just ready to move on." Hisa-san said in a very "psychologisty" voice.

Her words did pierce through me like an arrow though.

"Oh…" Makino said in awe.

"Rui you have a really smart girlfriend you better hold onto her." Domyouji pointed his finger at me and then put his head back down on the table.

I almost smiled but stopped myself; this was all fake she was not my girlfriend. I was only doing this to make them happy.

"Okay I think we should call it a night…for you Domyouji." Makino sighed.

"I'll get the check." I said.

Makino was about to argue with me but then looked at the state Domyouji was in, "Thanks."

"I should probably drive you both home too. It wouldn't be good if he got behind the wheel and you're not in any condition to be driving either." I added.

"You're right. I had a feeling the dummy would want to drink because it's been so long since we've gone out to dinner with you. I tricked him into taking a taxi here so we wouldn't have to leave the car behind."

"Did you tell him it was a fun commoner experience?" I guessed.

"Yep." Makino laughed.

"You can go take Domyouji outside while I pay for dinner." I said standing up.

"I'll help you." Hisa-san said happily to Makino.

"I appreciate it; I don't think I'll be able to do it myself." Makino pulled at Domyouji's arm.

"What are we leaving already?" Domyouji muttered as Hisa-san, taking most of the weight, and Makino pulled him up.

"I'm fine." He said pushed them away.

As they walked out Hisa-san put Domyouji's arm around her so he could steady himself. Then he started dancing bobbing his head from side to side and singing, "I love Tsukushi Makino-Domyouji!"

I shook my head laughing and went to pay. When I came to the lobby we went outside to my car.

"Rui turn on the radio I want to listen to some music." Domyouji said from the backseat with Makino.

"We don't need anymore noise you're loud enough." Makino said as he put his head on her shoulder.

"Makino you love me right?" Domyouji spoke into her shoulder.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" She teased leaning her head against his.

Hisa-san looked back at them grinning.

"You two are so cute. I bet you love each other from the moment you met."

Makino and I started laughing and Tsukasa was asleep now.

"Actually we hated each other when we first met. But slowly we started to like one another and eventually we fell in love. A lot of people didn't want us to be together but we fought for each other until we really could be together." Makino said remembering the early days of their relationship.

"I can tell that you really love each other." She placed her head against the head rest looking like a child.

"So how did you two really meet? I know you didn't just meet a few nights ago." Makino asked.

I panicked we hadn't come up with a story about that.

"We met at the university two weeks ago. His car had run out of gas right in front of Eitoko. I had just finished school when I saw him having some trouble. I asked if he needed help and of course he said no." Hisa-san said smoothly smiling back at me.

_She was good_.

"But I started to help him push the car to the gas station down the street. He was annoyed with me at first but I could tell by the end he was glad I helped him. Then after that I was the one who asked him out." She started to laugh and I joined her figuring that was my cue.

"She asked me out for coffee, saying after helping me I should at least buy her a cup of coffee." My voice was like velvet but I kept my eyes on the road.

I'm not the best liar and Makino can read me like a book, especially if she looks me in the eye. So I let Hisa-san do most of the talking.

"He was very reluctant to go out with me but I wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't say much at first but when I told him about this book I was reading, it happened to be one of his favourites. After that he wouldn't stop talking about it and we've been going out ever since." Hisa-san laughed again.

"That's amazing! We're always trying to get Rui to go out on dates, who knew all we had to do was find someone who liked to read books as much as he did." Makino said surprised.

"I guess I was there at the right time." Hisa-san smiled at me and turned back in her seat.

"We should hang out again when Domyouji is sober. He's not normally like this I think he was just so excited to see Rui he thought celebrating with sake was a good idea." Makino suggested.

"Actually next week at the university there's this competition going on. I don't have a team because I wasn't at school today to sign up and any of my friends can join. If we win we get free tickets to go to this winter amusement park."

"What day next week?" Makino actually asked her.

"Saturday. Oh but we'll need two more people because there has to be six in a group." Hisa-san said disappointed.

Good. I didn't want to have to keep this charade going. Next week I'd tell them we had to break up because of her father and he sent her to America to go to school.

"Rui, we should invite Sojiro and Akira! I'm sure they'd love to come! I'll get Domyouji to call them." Makino said ruining my plan now.

"Really? That's perfect!" Hisa-san said in the same ludicrously happy voice.

We had arrived at their place.

"We should exchange numbers so I can call you." Makino and Hisa-san gave their cell phones to each other and put in their numbers.

Hisa-san was just making this harder for me when I had to explain our "break up."

"Domyouji! Wake up!" Makino pushed him off of her.

"Huh. What? Oh we're home." Domyouji rubbed his eyes.

"We'll call you." Makino looked at us as she helped Domyouji get out of the car.

"Bye." I said laughing at Domyouji.

"Bye Rui!" Domyouji shouted.

" Bye Rui. Bye Hisa-…Hisa-chan." Makino waved.

Hisa-san looked surprised. Makino must really like her.

"Bye Makino." She said sounding very happy.

"Good bye Hisa-chan!" Domyouji poked his head back in the car.

"Goodbye Domyouji!" Hisa-san giggled.

"Domyouji let's go!" Makino pulled him out.

We said good bye once more than drove off.

"Why did you invite them to go out again?" I said through my teeth letting out my frustration now.

"I did because I think it'd be good to pretend for a little longer. It's obvious you're lonely and your friends are really worried. If you tell them we've broken up next week they'll be even more worried about you. They'll force you out on dates, to hang out a lot more than you want and be hovering over your life. They care about you they're not stupid. If you want them to believe you can be in a serious relationship and don't need to be worried about, we'll have to keep this going till we've gone out for at least a month. This would only have to be one more week, because they think we've been dating for three weeks now. Then they'll back off." She explained.

She did sort of have a point.

"Fair enough." I said and we left it at that.

When we pulled up to her friend's house we sat there in silence for a moment.

"I actually had fun tonight even though I was only your fake girlfriend." She smiled to herself.

I didn't know what to say I was at a loss for words.

"Well good night." Hisa-san said reaching for her seat belt.

She was having trouble with it so I leaned over to help her. My hands touched hers and she pull them back letting out a small gasp of air that I felt on my face. I quickly got it undone for her and when I looked back up she was staring intensely at me. I realized how close we were, our faces almost touching. Her lips were parted slightly... I jerked back.

"Uh-goodnight." I said not looking at her, my face feeling hot.

"Goodnight…Rui." She said my name softly.

Hisa-san opened the door and got out with her bags that had her old clothes. I watched her go inside then went back home.

I flopped on top of my bed remembering how Hisa-san said my name. She said it like Makino and Shizuka use too…Wait what am I thinking? Even if Hisa-san does have feelings for me, I don't have any for her. She's not right for me. I'll know when someone is right for me because I'll want them right away and they'll want me. Right?

I groaned. I had been thinking too much today thanks to Hisa-san. Ah so much work for one date.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting In Deep

**AN: Wow it has been way too long again I haven't updated since the summer! It's amazing how quickly the year has gone by. I have just been so busy doing stuff for school; some of it fun some of it not aha. I've also been reading sooooooooo much Glee fanfic. I know I'm bad. :P I've had this chapter done for a while I just hadn't actually typed it up, I really need to start typing as I write instead of writing in my notebook first. I don't know there's just something about actually writing with a pencil or pen that I like, which is just making me kill more trees. XD Anyways please enjoy this! Oh also when you're reading the one part when Rui plays the piano, listen to blue mind piano only, from the drama. That's the type of song I imagined him playing.**

After that night Hisa-san was texting me all the time about the competition, but sometimes she'd send me messages about other things, mainly about her father. She eased my worries about her going to school when her dad and the new were looking for her, Hisa-san told me she had a phone call with him and they had come to a compromise. She would be allowed to go to school without the media looking for her, he had paid them off not wanting to have to deal with them either. She also told me that she was going to have to meet with her father in the spring about her marriage arrangements. Hisa-san would have to marry the man Mitzusaka picked unless she chose someone else he approved of.

Why was she telling me all this? Well I figured it was because she didn't want me to worry about the mafia coming after me. Luckily, Mitzusaka probably didn't really know who I was or that I was in contact with his daughter.

So when she started messaging me after all my fears were gone I was confused. She would send weird texts like, "what are you doing right now?" I'd reply, "Nothing." Or ask me questions about my childhood, "When did you learn to play the violin?" I said, "Six." On Tuesday she asked, "Are you close with your mother?" I waited till Thursday to answer, "I was as a child." The strangest part of all these minute conversations was that I answered her. I kept telling myself I did and let her keep asking, so she knew things about me in case our relationship was questioned. But there was this dim voice in the back of my head that said otherwise.

It was Friday now and tomorrow at nine in the morning, Domyouji, Makino, Akira, Sojiro, Hisa-san and I would be at the university to play some childish game. I was sitting at my piano thinking about this when my phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hi. It's Hisa-san."

Silence.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with tomorrow."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I smiled to myself hoping that'd bug her.

"I'm just trying to help you out with your friends. Repay you for everything you've done for me." She grumbled.

I laughed a little.

"Are you laughing?" Hisa-san said annoyed.

I coughed. "No."

There was another moment of silence.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"You ask me that every day and I give you the same answer every day. You think you'd stop asking by now."

"I do cause I'm hoping you'll eventually answer me."  
"I'm really doing nothing whenever you ask me." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then tell me what exactly is this 'nothing.'" She pushed.

I sighed. "I'm in my bedroom sitting at my piano."  
"You have a piano in your bedroom…wow."

"Mm."  
"Wait I was in room! I don't remember there being a piano." She said doubtful.

"I'm not lying."

"Prove it."

"Do I really have to?"  
Why was I still talking to her? I should just tell her I have to go…

"Yes you do, play something for me." Hisa-san demanded.

"Will you stop bugging me if I do?" I say switching to speaker phone placing my cell on top of the piano.

"Maybe, if you play really well I will."  
She would have to be difficult. Luckily I've known how play since I was seven.

At first I wasn't sure what song to play, then I remembered the lullaby my mom used to play for me as a kid. The sound of the melody and the notes came rushing back to me. So did the countless nights my mother played for me to fall asleep to. I also remembered when my parents got too busy with work and she didn't have to play anymore, as I got older I'd play that lullaby to help me go to sleep.

When I finished Hisa-san let out a long sigh.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She said in awe as I turned the speaker phone off.

"Thank you." I said quietly feeling embarrassed.

"What's it called?" She asked softly.

"It doesn't have a name. It's something my mother made up. One night when I was five and wouldn't go to sleep, she started playing. She never wrote the notes down but she always remembered how she played it exactly. I also never forgot from hearing it all the time as a kid." Once again the words just came out before I could stop myself.

"Have you talked to her lately?" She said even quieter, basically whispering in my ear without physically being here with me.

"No." I stated.

"Why not?"  
"Maybe you should just worry about your own mother." I said not wanting to talk anymore.

"Sorry." Hisa-san said hurt.

"Uh it's fine. Is there anything else I should I know about tomorrow?" I said changing the subject.

"Hmm…make sure you wear sports clothes."

"Sports clothes?"

"You know something you can move around in, sweatpants a jersey and running shoes." Hisa-san laughed.

"We're going to be running outside in the cold?"  
"No, no we'll be inside the whole time. But don't be such a wuss, you never know we might have to go out and brave the cold." She chuckled.

"Are you mocking me?" I said standing up walking over to my bed.

"What are you the only one allowed to make fun of others?" She said.

"No, but I'm not a wuss." I said simply laying back on my bed.

"So you're saying that you're tough? Should I start calling you Rui the Almighty?" She laughed again.

The way she said my name sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to focus.

"Almighty? So I'm a god now? Does that make you my slave then?" I was trying to make a joke when I realized how wrong that sounded.

"What?"

"Never mind I was just making a joke." I could feel my face flush. My god I was blushing like a school girl.

"Oh so you really are bad at making jokes and you're a pervert now too." Hisa-san said matter-of-factly.

"Pervert? No what I said just came out wrong-"  
"Okay, okay I believe you." She snickered.

"So what are you doing right now?" I said in my best Hisa-san voice.

"Nothing." She said back in a deep voice.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Is that your impression of me?"

"I think I did a pretty good job. Honestly though I was just reading a book before I called you."  
"Really? By the way when you made up the story of how we met, how did you know I like to read books?" I asked curious.

"Oh…you just seemed like the type of person who liked to read a lot."

"You could just see that?"

"Mm. It was quite obvious."

"What are you reading?" I said wondering if my fake girlfriend had the same taste in books as I do.

"The Great Divorce by C.S. Lewis."  
"Ah I read that a few years ago."

_So she does have good taste, at least now when she bugs to talk we can discuss books something that has substance. _

"I also like mangas."  
"Seriously comic books?"  
_I should have known._

"Don't you like manga?"  
"No I only read real books."

"You should give them a try. I'm reading this one called Kimi ni Todoke"

"Let me guess it's a Shoujo manga about a socially awkward girl and the popular guy at school and they end up falling in love." I yawned.

"Damn how'd you know?"  
"I could just tell."  
"I see. I still think you should read it you might like it."

"Uh-huh. Well it's getting late I should probably go now." I said looking over at my clock that read 11:00 pm.

"Mm. Meet me tomorrow at the main entrance at eight fifty."

"Okay."

"Bye."  
I hung up and stared at the ceiling for a while. It had been a long time since I had a real conversation with someone on the phone. I closed my eyes and I imagined Hisa-san's smiling face, her phone pressed against her ear. No, no I shouldn't be thinking about her, I'm just lonely that's all and we happen to have a few things in common.

That night I dreamt I was a little boy again and it was storming outside. The doorbell rang; I was clinging to my mother as she went to so see who it was. She opens the door; a tall woman with long hair and a little girl with hair just under her chin are standing outside soaking wet from the rain. My mother invites them in, she tells me to go practice playing the violin. The girl follows after me, I try to push her out of my room but she won't leave. I let her stay trying to ignore her as I practice a song my mother was teaching me that day, the girl watches me with wide sad eyes. I stop playing and bend down to where she is sitting. I ask her if she's okay and she bursts into tears, I don't know what to do so I hug her hoping she'll stop.

I wake up; the sound of the little girl's sobs still ringing in my ears. I'm drenched in sweat, my clock blinks seven am back at me. I guess I better get ready. I only have my old gym clothes from Eitoko for "sports clothes". How ironic.

When I get to the school I feel ridiculous because of what I'm wearing, but when I see Makino and Domyouji wearing the exact same thing as me I relax a little. As I get closer to them I see Akira and Sojiro in matching blue jogging suits…and I was worried about how I looked. Hisa-san is of course in the newest Eitoko sports outfit. Ours was grey when we went hers is black.

"Yo Rui! You're almost late!" Akira shouted at me as I reach the front entrance.

"Sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting." I grin at how weird they look, how we all do.

Then I notice the yellow head bands they're all wearing.

"Oh don't worry there's one for you too. I thought it'd be good if we all had something that matched." Hisa-san hands the terribly bright thing over to me.

"We could have all dressed up like Sojiro and Akira." I said and reluctantly take the head band.

"Hey! Akira and I got these together in high school when we ran that marathon together." Sojiro said very seriously.

"You two never ran a marathon." I said confused.

"Okay so it was Akira's girlfriend who bought them for us." Sojiro crossed his arms annoyed.

"She was trying to be nice and they don't look that bad!" Akira retorted.

We all started to laugh.

"Akira I can't believe you're dating someone who dresses you. I always thought you'd end up with someone more mature." Makino laughed as we walked inside the university.

"Well she is six years older than me she just has a different taste in clothes than others." He defended.

"Different? You two look like two walking berriesblue." Domyouji chuckled.

"Berriesblue? You mean blueberries don't you?" Makino said.

"Ah whatever, the points is they look like fruit." Domyouji waved his hand, not caring that his Japanese was still awful.

"Ah Hisa-san it's good to hear that you and Makino get along so well. We thought for sure things would be awkward because Rui used to like her." Akira said and I froze.

"What?" Hisa-san said shocked and stopped walking.

"You didn't know that?" Sojiro said giving me a surprised look.

"Hisa-chan nothing ever happened between Rui and I. I promise." Makino assured.

"Except he did kiss you." Sojiro blurted.  
I was going to kill him.

"Don't remind me. But that was five years ago so we don't need Hisa-san to worry." Domyouji said putting his arm around her.

I didn't dare look at Hisa-san.

"Just a kiss?" Hisa-san said in an unfathomable tone.

"Mm and I didn't even kiss him back." Makino nodded.

"Hmm, well it was five years ago." Hisa-san said not mad at all.

I looked over at her she seemed completely fine.

"Please don't be mad." Makino pleaded.

"No I'm not mad, I like you a lot Makino and I'm sure Rui didn't tell me because he didn't want to upset met." Hisa-san smiled at Makino.

"Thank you." Makino said relieved.

"Good we can get on with the competition then." Domyouji said clapping his hands.

"But I think to be even I should get to someone in the group." Hisa-san said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Of course, not Domyouji or Makino." She laughed.

"Rui she's kind of right, plus then you'll know the pain I went through." Tsukasa agreed.

"Domyouji you moron I'm sure Hisa-chan is only joking." Makino hit him.

"No I really mean it." Hisa-san said looking at Makino and suddenly Makino seemed to understand.

"Actually yes you're right." Tsukushi said in a weird tone.

"Sojiro?" Hisa-san said walking over to him.

No there was no way she was actually going to do this. Hisa-san leaned in closer to Sojiro. Then all of a sudden my chest started to burn and before I knew it, I pulled Hisa-san back and ran away with her.

We stopped in an empty hallway.

"What were you thinking?" I said very angry.

"I wasn't really going to kiss him; it was supposed to be a joke." Hisa-san said looking away.

"That wasn't funny." I said flatly.

"I'm sorry." She said still looking away.

I pulled her close to me and forced her to look at me.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." I said fiercely.

She blushed and I loosened my grip on her.

"I promise." Hisa-san said quietly.

I sighed, I had overreacted.

She was still blushing.

"Are you still blushing?" I asked looking closer at her face.

"I'm just not use to you being so close." Hisa-san said avoiding my eyes.

After messing with me I thought I'd do the same to her.

"Are you uncomfortable when I'm this close to you?" I whispered.

She stepped back, I pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" She said her voice rising.

Hmm so maybe she does have feelings for me.

I leaned in and I kissed her on the cheek. Her skin was soft and warm. I felt her hold me tightly. An electric shock went through my whole body. My mouth travelled across her face getting closing to her lips.

"Rui, Hisa-san! There you two are, come on the competition is about to start you'll have time later to kiss." Akira smirked at us then walked off.

I snapped out of it and let her go.

"Uh-uh we should go." Hisa-san flustered and quickly followed after Akira.

Yup she definitely has some feelings for me. Heh.

The student who organized the event was talking about teamwork and good sportsmanship, we talked quietly amongst ourselves waiting for him to finish.

"Makino how'd you manage to fit into your old gym clothes when your seven months pregnant?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Domyouji got it tailored so it would fit me instead of letting me buy a new one."

"I thought we should match." He explained grinning.

"See there's nothing wrong with matching!" Akira pointed out.

"There is when you two look like that." Hisa-san said pointing at Sojiro and him.

"Good luck and do your best everyone. There will be a twenty minute prep time break now, where you can go stretch and get water." The student finished.

"We should go and drink tea before we start." Sojiro said.

"Tea?" Hisa-san said.

"Sojiro knows everything about tea." Akira clapped him on the back.

"I agree we should have tea the baby always seems happy after I drink some." Makino added.

"Then we must go get tea right away!" Tsukasa took Makino's hand and started

"Let's go." Sojiro and Akira said following after them.

"After you." I said to Hisa-san bowing a little.

She blushed again, it was amusing how easy I could make her face turn red.

"Hisa-chan." Someone called out.

We turned around to see the student leader standing in front of us.

"Kazu-kun?" Hisa-san said.

How did she know this guy?

I coughed waiting for her to introduce me.

"Oh um, Kazu-san this is Hanazawa Rui. Rui this is my childhood friend Sato Kazuhiko."

"Hello." He smiled stupidly at me.

"Mm." I said bored.

"Hisa-chan are you doing anything right now?" He asked with another dumb smile.

"Actually I'm going out with-"  
"Me. I'm her boyfriend." I cut her off. We didn't have time to deal with some friend that has a crush on her.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to intrude." He said meekly then turned around to leave.

"Kazu-kun!" She called and started to go after him but I immediately pulled her back.

"Huh?" Hisa-san turned to see I was holding her hand.

"They're waiting for us." I said.

"Oh right." She nodded and turned back around.

I realized I was still holding her hand and quickly let go.

"You know maybe we should hold hands…" She trailed off.

"Uh…" I said unsure.

"It's fine we don't have to." Hisa-san started to walk away looking hurt and embarrassed.

For some reason I felt really bad so I said this next, "We should do it in front of them-once."

"Okay."  
This time she took my hand and we opened the doors to go outside. I'd never tell anyone this but Hisa-san's grip on me felt unbreakable and warm. It was different from holding Shizuka's hand which felt safe but loose. Or Makino's whose hand felt comforting but somehow out of reach. Maybe they never really were right for me. Not that Hisa-san is the one for me she just holds hands with a tight grip. Anyways even if she does really like me it out won't work out, because I…I just don't' feel like letting anyone in-yet.

At the tea shop Makino and Sojiro were having a heated discussion about Yuki.

"No." He said firmly.

"Come on!" she whined.

"No." He repeated.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"It's too much to ask! There's no way I can go out with only Yuki for a _whole_ month." He said terrified.

"You never know you might like it if you try it." She tried to persuade him.

"How about one week?" He begged.

"Deal." She gave in.

"Makino you're going to do so good when you have to discipline our children." Domyouji beamed.

"Discipline? I wasn't disciplining Sojiro." Makino shook her head.

"Hey Rui, Makino says you and Hisa will have been going out for a month now." Akira said changing the subject.

"Wait but didn't you only meet her last week?" Domyouji asked.

"No they were going out for two weeks before he told us, and now we've known for two weeks so it's been a month." Makino clarified.

"Oh I must have been asleep when Rui told you this." He said trying to remember.

"Mmm." Makino nodded.

"Oh did Tsukasa happen to get drunk because he was so excited to hang out with Rui?" Sojiro guessed.

"Yup." I laughed a little resting my head on my hand tilting it to the side, like I always do when I feel content.

"I swear sometimes you love Rui more than me." Tsukushi sighed sipping some black tea.

"We just have a strong friendship that you can't understand." Domyouji hit his chest and pointed at me.

I did the same back, knowing that was his way of saying he appreciated out friendship.

"How long have you all known each other?" Hisa-san asked.

"Since we were small kids." Akira answered.

"We're F4." We all said, although I didn't say it as loudly as them because I always found it cheesy to speak in unison.

"F4?"

"Flower 4." Makino explained.

"Did you guys notice when we entered that university all the girls weren't screaming for us?" Sojiro said disappointed.

"What? Why would they scream for you?" Hisa-san laughed.

"Back in high school they were adored by everyone and ran Eitoko." Makino said.

"Really that ran the school? That's ridiculous!" Hisa-san said in disbelief.

"I know I thought that too! Ah too bad I didn't have friend like you back then." Makino smiled.

"I can't believe you were adored by everyone, you don't seem like the type that's social enough to be adored." Hisa-san poked me.

"Huh? It's not like I wanted to be _adored_ by those stupid people. Besides just because you're quiet doesn't mean people won't like you." I defended myself.

"Ah Rui must really like you, he doesn't usually care what anyone else thinks of him." Sojiro said giving me that all knowing smile.

"We should go back soon." I said not wanting them to go any further with this conversation.

"You're right we only have five minutes to get back." Hisa-san said looking at her watch.

"The first event is trivial knowledge! You'll need two members form your group to do this. One will guess what phrase the other is trying to give clues for." The annoying Kazu-san said.

"We got this." Makino and Tsukasa said together.

For the next ten minutes we watched Tsukasa mess up the clues for each phrase and Makino guess all of them right. His idiocy was the best clues for what the real answer was. They were the first pair to finish.

"Alright!" The two high-fived.

"Wow that was amazing! Domyouji gave you terrible hints but you got them all!" Hisa-san said surprised.

"That's how Tsukasa always talks, he always means something else." Sojiro clarified.

"Who cares they're just words." Tsukasa laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah but-." Akira was interrupted by Kazu-san's loud voice over a microphone.

"Okay the first event is over, the team that won was Hisa-chan's!" He pointed at her then winked.

"Did he just wink at you?" Makino said creeped out.

"I'd never be that weird with you Makino." Domyouji said seriously.

"Yeah." Makino agreed.

"The next event is a duet for karaoke!" The weirdo announced.

"Sojiro?" Akira said looking at him expectantly.

"Are you kidding? We're already dressed the same we don't want to give people more reasons to think we're a couple." Sojiro put his hands up.

"Yeah but every girl and guy are going to sing some lame love song, when we can sing something completely different." Akira started to push Sojiro towards the stage.

"Do your best!" Makino called out to them.

They went up and chose some random rock song Akira was totally into it but Sojiro was embarrassed at fist. They were still the same, it's comforting to have some things not change.

"You guys were so cool!" Hisa-san clapped in approval.

"Thanks." They both said.

It was not surprising when it was announced that they had won. All the girls were screaming for them. They had their confidence back. Heh.

"Now for our final event it will be a game of hide and seek." Kazu-san said.

"It's your turn now Rui! But don't go off and do something inappropriate." Domyouji hit him on the back.

Hisa-san started to laugh looking nervous. Did she think I was going to try something again? I should just to freak her out. Ha.

"You will have one hundred seconds to hide and then the seekers will go out to look for you. The last pair found wins Remember there will be seekers on every level of the school!" He said in a pathetically enthusiastic tone.

"Good luck!" Akira said in English and gave us a thumbs up.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Sojiro smirked.

"Make sure you hide in a place that's easy to escape." Makino added.

"Rui make sure you kiss Hisa-san., it's the perfect romantic situation." Tsukasa said and I started to walk away, Hisa-san following.

"You idiot, don't you put pressure on Rui!" Makino scolded.

"They've been going out for a month. I'm sure they kiss all the time so he should feel no pressure. Idiot!" He said mad.

I looked back at them, they're arguing always makes me laugh.

"When we first went out weren't kissing all the time. A kiss should be something serious." Makino bickered.

"Oh well I guess you're right about that." Domyouji gave in.

Before Tsukushi could say anything more Tsukasa bent down and kissed her. I turned back smiling, Tsukasa seemed to always try end their fights by kissing lately. It worked oddly enough.

I then noticed Hisa-san watching them with the same expression. She was…interesting.

"Come on, we need to go and hide." I said and she turned back to me.

"I know the perfect spot." She said.

"The perfect spot" was a fire escape at the east wing of the university.

"I always like to go here because no one ever comes to bug me. Mainly because they can't find me." Hisa-san smiled contentedly looking out.

"Do you come here to let out your frustrations?" I said giving her a sideways glance.

If I guessed right then she was just like Makino.

"No I come here to read and I used to play the violin here too." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" I whispered.

"I like to play when I'm happy, but ever since my mom got sick I haven't felt happy enough to play." She said still looking out.

"Oh."

"Why did you stop playing?" Hisa-san looked at me.

"I used to play because my mother always made me practice, then I grew up I played whenever I was sad. So I felt in order to let go of some things I should stop." I said looking out now.

"Do you think you'll ever play again?" She asked softly.

"I have no reason to."  
"But what if you played for a good reason?"  
"A good reason?"

"Maybe you could play every time you feel good instead."  
"Well it doesn't matter because I gave my-." I stopped myself.

"You gave your what?" Hisa-san said curious.

"Nothing, never mind." I said.

"Come on tell me." She begged.

"It's not important." I said turning away.

"It is to now just tell me!"

Then there was the sound of a door knob being turned.

We both froze. Someone had already found us.  
Hisa-san took my hand and we ran down the stairs.

We were on the bottom floor of the school and she pulled me into a closet. We listened for anyone around.

"I don't think anyone is down here." A male voice said.

"Well what about that closet." Another guy's voice said.

"No one would go in there it locks you in once you close the door." The first one said.

"Oh right." They started to walk away.

Hisa-san started to pull on the doorknob and of course it was locked.

I sighed, "We could have just hidden in a hallway it was dark enough down here."

"I would have done that if I remembered that this door locks." She said panicky.

"Well there's no point in pulling on the door it isn't going to open." I said leaning against some boxes.

"Ugh!" Hisa-san kicked the door.

"I'll call Tsukasa to come and get us out." I said pulling out my phone.

Of course there was no signal.

"No signal?"

I nodded.

"I'll try mine." She got hers out then her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I forgot to charge it last night after talking to you. Now the batter is dead."

Were we in some kind of drama how was this happening?

"I guess we'll have some time before anyone finds us." Hisa-san said.

It was fairly dark so I could barely see the outline of her resting against a shelf.

"So are you going to tell me why you can't play the violin anymore?" She asked.

In the dark I felt safe and like no one was judging me, but I still couldn't bring myself to answer.

"Its fine you don't have to tell me." She said.

We stood there saying nothing for ten minutes.

"Rui?" She said my name like she was scared to ask me something.

I waited for her to continue but she didn't. So I asked her this "Does Kazu-san like you?"  
"Huh?"

"Your childhood friend."

"Oh right ya. Uh well what do you mean by like?" She said sounding like a twelve year old.

"I mean does he have romantic feelings for you?" I said taking a step forward and since the closest was pretty small I was right in front of her now.

"I…I don't think so." Hisa-san mumbled.

"Should we make him jealous?" I leaned in.

"What?" She tried to step back but was stuck by the shelf.

I leaned in closer her back pressed up against the shelf. A box fell down and a small shriek came out of her. It must have been out of fear and surprise because the next thing I knew Hisa-san grabbed me and pulled me right against her. Our faces were touching, our lips brushed against each other. Before either of us could react the door flew open.

"Aha we found you!"  
I quickly stepped back from Hisa-san and we saw two guys standing in front of the door.

"I told you they were hiding here!" It was the two guys we heard earlier.

"Did we win?" Hisa-san said stepping into the light, her face flushed.

"Obviously we've been looking for you two for twenty minutes." The one guy said.

"Really? So we've won the whole competition?" Hisa-san said excited.

"Yeah your team gets the tickets for the winter amusement park." The other one said.

I started to walk away bored by their conversation.

"Thank you very much!" Hisa-san said then caught up with me.

"What was that back there?" She demanded to know.

"What was what?" I smiled innocently at her.

"The whole let's make Kazu-kun jealous thing." She flailed her arms about.

"Oh that. I was bored so I was just messing with you as a joke." I said nonchalant.

"Just messing with me?" She stopped walking.

I stopped and looked back at her.

"That's what you were doing back in the hallway too, weren't you?" Hisa-san said hurt.

She had called me out and I didn't feel good about it.

"You can't just toy with my emotions like that!" Her voice got louder.

"I um-"

"Admit it you don't like me at all and you're mad that I have to pretend to be your girlfriend!"

"No it's just how I joke around sometimes with my friends." I covered; truth is I had no idea why I was messing with her.

"So I'm your friend?" Hsia-san raised her eyebrows at me.

I didn't really know what our relationship exactly was, but I couldn't deny that there was something between us. She wasn't an acquaintance but she wasn't quite a friend either. I also didn't want to offend her.

"Yes." I said and left it at that.

"Oh. Well if you're going to joke with me again don't mislead me with your flirting anymore. I don't mind if you tease me, but unless you really like me stop trying to kiss me." Hisa-san smirked and started walking ahead of me.

She had got me good. Heh maybe she could be my friend.

"We won!" Hisa-san ran up to Makino all giddy.

"Yea we heard!" Makino said happy too.

"Alright let's go get those tickets!" Tsukasa said.

Then we saw Kazu-san come up to us.

"Hisa-chan congratulations!" He held out the tickets for her.

"Thank you!" She said taking them.

"Your team was the best." He laughed and then patted her on the head.

My body just moved by itself and I stepped in between them. I lifted Kazu-san's hand off of Hisa-san and pulled her back.

"Oh um sorry I didn't mean anything by it. Hisa-chan and I have been friends since kids." He stepped back.

"Rui apologize!" Makino said.

I had nothing to say to him. I took Hisa-san by the hand and pulled her along to go outside.

Sorry Rui isn't always great around new people." I heard Makino say.

That wasn't it I just know right away if someone isn't worth talking to.

"He's also really possessive even with friends." Sojiro laughed.

"Don't say that. Rui is just really protective." Akira said.

That's not why I did that I just know he isn't someone good and Hisa-san may be annoying but she's not a bad person. She shouldn't have a friend like him that's all.

"Mm Rui is very loyal. I'm sure if we meet again and you try talking to him it'll be fine. He's just…cautious of new people." Domyouji added.

"Oh I see its fine." Kazu-san said.

"But if you aren't really a good person and you give Rui any shit I'll kill you." Tsukasa said sounding pissed.

It was good to know he had my back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hisa-san said irritated.

"You shouldn't be friends with someone like that I don't trust him." I stated.

"I've been friends with him for years I think I'd know by now if I couldn't trust him." She stopped walking pulling me back.

"People change from when they're kids he could be pretending that he's good when he's not." I said annoyed.

"How do you know this?" She huffed.

"I can just tell."  
Hisa-san opened her mouth to say something then stopped.

Before the conversation could go any further they came outside.

"Rui are you alright?" Makino asked.

"He's fine; Rui just doesn't always like new people." Sojiro answered for me.

"But Rui didn't act like that when he met Yuki!" Makino went on.

"It must be because Kazu is a man." Tsukasa snapped his fingers.

"No there have been girls I haven't liked too. It's just me who doesn't like him so you can all hang out with him just don't do it when I'm around." I shrugged not wanting to argue and started to walk away.

"Rui!" Makino called out.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him." Hisa-san assured them.

There was nothing to talk about why do I have to like him?  
"Hey." Hisa-san said out of breath.

I had nothing to say.

"You walk really fast, probably cause of those long legs."

Making a joke would not get me to talk.

"I think you should go back and at least say goodbye to them." She said still panting a little.

"Why am I never going to see them again?"  
"No but you shouldn't treat your friends like this. It makes you look immature when you just walk away like that." Hisa-san said then walked away from me.

Her words stuck in my head for a long time. I was still thinking about it into the night when my phone rang.

"Rui!"

It was Hisa-san her voice sounded urgent.

"Yeah?" I said anxious for what she was about to tell me.

"She's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"My friend. When I got to the house it was all dark and her car was gone."  
"Did she ever say she was going anywhere?"  
"No, no…the thing is I don't think she left on her own. I think she was forced to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think my father's men did this hoping it'd scare me into coming back home. Lately he's been calling me saying things would be better if I came home now instead of later."

"You don't think he'd hurt your friend do you?"

"No…I don't think so." Hisa-san sighed then started to cry.

"Where are you?" I asked walking out of my bedroom going downstairs and grabbed my car keys.

"I'm at this park by-"

"By the food market?" I finished for her assuming it was the same one I always went to.

"Yeah I'm sitting on a bench."

"I'll be there in then minutes." I said hanging up wanting to get there quickly as possible.

"Hisa-san." I called out when I aw her.

She looked up at me like a frightened child, just like the one in my nightmare.

Hisa-san stood up and ran the short distance to me throwing her arms around me.

I was paralyzed, utterly in shock by this. She began to sob into my chest and I just stood there feeling dazed, unsure of what I should do. I felt a strong urge to push her away because it was uncomfortable yet a part of me wanted to hug her back.

So I put one arm around her and lightly patted her back.

After a few minutes she calmed down and let go of me wiping away the last of her tears.

"You can stay with me, I mean you an stay at my house with me since you have nowhere else to go." I said turning around heading back to my car.

I heard the soft shuffling of her footsteps behind me.

The whole drive back I avoided looking at her scared she might still look so fragile. She didn't say a word to me thank god. But out of the corner of my eye she looked like this lump leaning against the window. When we got back I still wasn't ready to look at her so I got out and unlocked the door knowing she'd follow me.

When I got to my bedroom I could feel her standing behind me. I slowly turned around finally facing her.

"Can you play that song for me again?" She said with a look on her face I feared to see. A look that made me feels so bad and awkward I couldn't refuse.

I felt more comfortable hiding behind my piano though, just blending in with the darkness. I could watch her without her being able to see me. I was like a fly on the wall merely observing her.

I began to play as she sat on the edge of my bed. I focused my eyes on the keys afraid if I looked up I'd experience another awkward moment. Eventually I became so focused on what I was playing that when I did look up she was lying down. I wondered if she was asleep, I hoped she wasn't I don't like sleeping in any bed but mine. I finished the song not realizing I had probably just lulled her into a deep sleep. I went over to the bed and examined her sleeping figure. She looked very peaceful, had my song really made her feel better? It strangely felt good to be needed, to help someone who wanted my help and no one else's. I moved her from the center of the bed to the right side. I sat down on the left facing the window looking up at the moon as its light fell on us like a blanket. When I finally became too tired I lay down but tried not to move too much. I could have slept on the couch in my room…But even though I felt very uncomfortable, for the first time, in a long time, didn't feel alone. I was getting in too deep but after being in such shallow waters for so long it didn't matter how deep I went in.


End file.
